Dream of Deity
by Yugi4
Summary: Chiharu Li, Daughter to Sakura and Shaoran Li must complete her Journey. She wont have to do it alone, though. Yueh, Keroberos and Tomouchai(Daughter to Tomoyo and Eriol) will help...But who's this mysterious boy she's been dreaming of?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Card Captor Sakura Cast of characters in this chapter: Xiao-Lan Sama (God assigned as guardian), Chihiru Li ( Daughter to Kinomoto Sakura, and Shaoran Li), Sakura Kinomoto(Li), Shaoran Li. Tomouchai (Daughter to Tomoyo, and Eriol.) Dream Of Deity  
  
Xiao-Lan Sama  
  
I'd thought nothing ore of her than a little girl. A ridiculous little girl to be assigned to. For guardian duties, I meant. She didn't look like she had the strength or mind-set to be able to save everything, but what was commanded, was said. I had to be her guardian, and keep her safe while she did what she had to. Nobody seemed to want to tell me what she was supposed to do, and what I was supposed to protect her from. Chihiru Li. Daughter to Shaoran Li, and Sakura Kinomoto. It was soon that I had to go to Earth, for the first judgment. It was time for her last dream, however. The prophetic dream which would hint to my descent. She probably wouldn't understand it, anyway. I didn't even understand why I had to waste effort, to come up with what it would be. My mother, and father had told me to. They were the supreme Deities. Of course I had to do what they said. I'd sighed, when my mother had called to send me through the doorway. It connected the humans to us by thought, and dream. It was how prophetic dreams were given, or miracles were preformed. I'd never really been there. My father had given Chihiru the first two dreams of me. Trying his best to make them correct. "Yea' yeah." I'd said, stepping forward towards the doorway. It looked a bit sketchy to me. My hands dug into the pockets of my Gi. Each step made me not want to do it more. My eyes had shifted away from the doorway. If I had to do it, I wouldn't go through looking. "Xiao-Lan. Have you decided?!" A sister had called. Fuumie. The oldest sister in The family. "Yes. " I'd said with a shrug. An eye blinked open to see where she was. I'd handed her a small piece of parchment, with golden ink across the soft material. On it had been what the last dream would be, and what relevance it would have to their destinies. "Mm.A good one, Xiao-Lan!" She'd said, enthusiastically. "Well.aren't you gonna' go through?" I did have to. I was afraid, though. Afraid I would never be able to come back. Afraid that I would be stuck with Chihiru Li. I'd turned my head roughly to the side. "C'mon.hurry up, Xiao-Lan." Fuumie had rushed. I'd given a deep breath, stepping to the edge of the doorway. "Good luck Xiao-Lan! -.What's wrong?" Fuumie had yelled encouragement at first, but realized something was bothering me. ".Wh.What if I don't make it back?" I'd said. I could feel my self-confidence lower, when I'd asked such a stupid question. Now it'd seem like I was afraid. I didn't want that. "Of course you'll make it back! Why would you? You remember.Mom says all you have to do is help her through her journey, and you can come back." Fuumie had reassured me. That didn't necessarily mean it would happen. "She had that.Look. Like she expected me to actually want to stay there, after it ended." I'd said, still doubtful. "Maybe You'll want to." She'd responded, optimistically. That comment didn't help, or make me want to step through. "Ah ah ah.No time for that." She'd said. "Everyone says good-bye! Good luck Xiao-Lan!" She'd yelled enthusiastically once more, and pressed me in with her fingertips against my back. "You'll make it back! Stop worrying! " That was the last thing I'd heard. I couldn't focus on her, or whether I would get back or not now. I could feel my eyes close, forced shut against the intense bright light that enveloped my figure. I had to concentrate on the Dream. I had to make it happen. Finally. It had started.  
  
  
  
Chihiru Li  
  
  
  
I'd never felt anything more Eerie. It had been like I was flying. My eyes opened to find the dark sky. The Night's hue. Twinkling stars above entranced me with a drunken feeling. Not that I'd ever been drunk.I found the beautiful full moon. The moonlight kissed water below me, which shone against the light. I could see the murky depths below. Of course eventually I had attempted figuring out how this was all happening. I felt my eyebrows lift with delight, and my eyes close, as I'd felt the warmth against my skin. I found myself looking down, towards the source of this warmth. It felt as if it were fur against bare skin, which I had also found by looking down. It seemed to be a cross of Wolf and Dragon. Its fur was a beautiful, luminescent yellow. It's eyes a jade green color. Highlighted by such intense bright color. The creature writhed against the sky, as it flew with outmost ease through the night. I'd felt my feet skim, and break the surface of the ocean blue. My voice had 'bubbled' in a high-pitched manner. I must have been giggling. There was a hesitated moment. A moment that made me shiver from the chills. The beast had dove straight down into the water. Breaking the surface, under water it sounded less violent than it must have been. A suppressed splash was all I heard but saw the heavy amount of air- bubbles travel across my face. They slipped against my skin, causing me to giggle yet again. I hadn't noticed, quite at that moment that I'd been breathing underneath the waters surface. Something I couldn't say I've ever done. I felt the warmth leave me, now, only to feel the oceans eerie heat. My eyes had trailed to find the creature, as it had left my side. Instead, I only found a boy. A boy standing at the bottom of the Ocean. His eyes were green, and his hair was brown as mine. The resemblance between him and my father were uncanny. He was shorter, and younger of course but.He had the same skin pigment.Hair color.Feature arrangement. He looked like him as a child. Of course I've seen pictures of him, but none in the clothing he was wearing now. His clothing gave away his ethnicity almost instantly. The fancy Chinese gown with sleeves too long for his arms.Ink and embroidery marking his family name and martial arts style on each side. Front and back. The Silky cover was actually a yellow color, the Kanji on the back and front black. The clothing he wore underneath had been white. The boy stood there, with his hand extended towards me. Smiling. I could feel the urge inside of me. It was strong enough to make me attempt swinging towards him, but I couldn't reach him. Strong currents took advantage of my position, pulling me inch by inch away. The boy only stood and watched, smiling. My arms beat heavily at the water, trying to swing to him. With one strong current, I'd been pushed away. A voice had rung in my head, a whisper that I could hear clearly. "-But don't be afraid." It had said. "-He'll keep you safe." "-Your determination must save everyone." I felt my eyes close.And re-open. What I saw was completely different from what I saw before. Heavy lights blinded my vision. The only thing I thought I could see at the moment, was the same outline of a boy above me.A boy, in my room? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------Poor Chihiru. Anyway. If you really like it, I'll keep writing. If that's what you want, don't expect much of a 'Disney' ending. I didn't think of it up to be. Constructive criticism enjoyed. Flame, if you find it absolutely necessary. I've decided that each chapter should be at least 1027 words. I can try hard to keep that up, if anyone would like. 


	2. Continuance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DOD  
  
Continuance. Chihiru  
  
Almost instantly my vision cleared up. It turned out it wasn't a boy at all. It was Tomouchai, which I didn't mind as much as I would a boy. My head shook drowsily, I'd remembered then why she was here. We were supposed to go to the district outlet. Bunch of things there. "Good morning, Chihiru!" Tomouchai had chimed excitedly; for she seemed to be very excited for today. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't mind going with Tomouchai and Mei-Lan. I thought I'd distinctly heard her voice, as well. Downstairs, yelling at my father. "GOOOD MOOOORNING, UNCLE SHAORAN!" She'd said. I winced upon hearing it. Not that I didn't like Mei-Lan. She was just.A little loud, sometimes. "Hurry, Chihiru!" Tomouchai had said, managing somehow to get me out of bed, without me knowing.I was still listening to Mei-Lan, whom was now screaming "GOOD MOOORNING AUNTI SAAAKURA!"  
  
Didn't take too long for me to get ready. I'd brushed my teeth, and put on a school uniform; because I didn't really know what else to wear (Tomouchai tutting loudly at this, while shaking her head.). It was a long walk, however. I'd still been happy, to be with my friends, though, that didn't mean I liked walking long distances. "Chihiru-Chan. What was wrong, this morning? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost." Tomouchai had asked, in a troubled voice. "N-nothing at all. " I'd responded. I didn't want to share the stupid dream, though I had many like it. It felt stupid when I tried to explain it. "You're sure, Chihiru-Chan? Did you have another bad dream?" "Wow! Look at that huge tower!" I'd said loudly, running forward to reach it. I purposely attempted to change the subject, though knew she was going to bring it back up eventually. I felt something strange, then. As if I were in another place, though looking around assured me that I was right where I had run to. With Tomouchai and Mei-Lan. My eyes rounded in surprise. I suddenly felt well.Myself, on top of the Tokyo Tower, just ahead. Quickly my head had canted upwards to find the source of what I was feeling. My eyes desperately searched for a sign of some sort. Then, I saw it. It was the same outline of the boy that had been in my dream, standing just on top of the tower's railing. At it's highest point. There was no way I'd be able to get up there. I stared, intently. He'd moved, and I knew I had to also. "Chihiru-Chan! Wait up!" I could hear Mei-Lan behind me. I charged on, however. The boy was hopping from building to building. The adrenaline kept me from wondering how he was doing it. I lost Tomouchai and Mei-Lan. That might have been a good thing, because I was going to confront the boy. See who he was, and why he was in my dreams. I saw him jump over a garden wall. I had to cut right, in order to get over the wooden fence. Finally, with a few short breaths I had caught up. I stared him straight in the eye. I'd yelled the first thing that came. "Who are you!?" "Who are you!?" Though he only stood there, and didn't respond. He turned around smoothly. He was staring now. He appeared to be shaking his head at me, which hurt just a little. "- But don't be afraid. You hold the power of the key." That was confusing, though I remembered hearing it. Now awkwardly, I'd stared back at him. I couldn't help but feeling that I missed him, even though he was right in front of me. As if he were a part of me I'd lost a while back. As if.Someone I cared for, had died. "Chihiru-Chan!" I'd heard, from behind. For what seemed like a long moment, I turned to see Mei-Lan and Tomouchai running towards me. My eyes had widened, when I felt the wind passing as I had. I knew before I had turned, he was gone. "What.was.that?" Mei-Lan had asked, attempting to catch her breath while hunched over, and supporting herself on her knees. "What was what?" I'd asked, innocently. "That person behind you! And why did you run after him!?" Mei-Lan screamed, which seemed to take the rest of her breath away. ".I .Um.Just." I'd lost words, and attempted to explain. I found I couldn't do anything. I felt my face grow hot, and tingly. I'd been burning with frustration. A blush. "Never mind it. I dun' wanna' know."  
  
We had headed home, after that. All of us were tired, from running after the boy. Tomouchai and Mei-Lan had followed me into my home. Falling backwards, exasperated on my bed I'd gone deep into thought. 'How did he know?' I'd asked myself. It was as if I'd re-lived the few moments we spoke. "-But don't be afraid. You hold the key." I'd said aloud, before I knew it. Tomouchai and Mei-Lan had been staring awkwardly at me. ".What's up with you, today Chihiru?" Mei- Lan had asked. "Uh." I'd managed to utter, before going silent and slipping into thought again.  
  
. I felt it again. As if I felt myself, in a different place. I felt my head cant away to the side gently. I was looking for him.I expected, him. "Where are you? What's your name.?" I'd asked, though nobody had answered. ".Why do I feel.So.Alone." I could feel my mouth work the words. Dry. I felt my eyes open. It was as if I was in the ocean again. Endless blue. I felt the surprisingly warm waters lapping at my skin before I sunk. I'd looked down to find myself un-clothed. "Li-Chan." I heard. I quickly turned to find the source behind me.I felt it there.I knew who it was. "The first is starting, Li-Chan."  
  
"W.What are you talking about?" "Come to the garden. Come meet me. You'll get your answers." His voice seemed real. I had to find out if he was, also.My hand had reached out to brush his arm. My eyes had rounded widely. It was completely solid.It was as if.This was all real. I could feel it was. "Come to the garden. You'll find your answers. You'll find your key."  
  
With a start, I had jumped up again. I instantly had looked out the window. Night. "Mother! Father!" I had yelled, springing from my bed to run to them. Downstairs. I'd almost fallen. "Chihiru.what's wrong with you, dear?" Sakura, my mother had said. "Where is dad?" I'd asked, pushing away her question. "He's just gone to get someone.For you to meet, dear. He'll be back, in only a few minutes." She'd responded. Her voice was gentle. Caring. "Now. What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak.though I didn't have time to get the words out. I heard the door open, then close. "W-what is that? Mom? Dad!" I'd seen a yellow stuffed bear. Couldn't be more than three inches tall. It was flying, and talking animatedly to my father. "Oy! That's her, is it?" It had asked, casting a paw in my direction. I could feel my eyebrow raise in a confused manner. "Uh." "This is whom your father and I want you to meet. Chihiru. Keroberos." ..I'd taken a step away from it, as it had flown it's way forward to me. " Kero.Beros." I'd repeated, confused still. "Y' can call me Kero, for short new mistress! Your bratty fathers' told me lots of you. Sakura too. 'Guess it's your turn, huh?" It had said, waving it's arms with speech. "This.Is not.Real." I'd said, shaking my head. "Yu-eh. You've made it!" Keroberos had said, suddenly canting it's gaze away from me. To a figure that felt strangely familiar. "Uh." I'd said. "This is Yu-eh, Chihiru." My mother had said. Me, still trying to figure out what was going on. ".Wh .Why do I have to meet them?" I'd asked. I still didn't understand.  
  
"They're going to be your guardians, dear." ".For.What?" "Your Adventure, of course. " ".Sakura. You should give her the new key." Said Yu-eh. My mother had unraveled something by then. A large key wrapped in a blanket. A handle for me to hold it by. Most of it was pink, and a light orange.  
  
"-But don't be afraid," I remembered. "You have the key."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------I hope the format of this part is a bit better. Over a thousand words, it should be. Goes through a lot. The next chapter should be up soon, though. -Tomas. 


End file.
